Mixed Realities
by The-Kagome-Twins06
Summary: Put Harry, Ron, and Hermione together in a pot. Now add 2 new characters. One is an 11 year old genius, the other a clueless ditz, that knows more then she thinks. Mix it well and leave it alone for 1 year. Will it be disaster? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor is Ronald, Fred or George, Though I absolutely LOVE the red hair

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor is Ronald, Fred or George, Though I absolutely LOVE the red hair. :Kagome L- H DON'T KILL ME IT'S TRUE!! :Kagome- L loves the red hair FYI not Kagome-H  
Prologue:

Every one knows the name Harry Potter, though he doesn't know he is so famous; though, who knows the names Ashley Kelly or Luna Shane. The Irish. :This is their story... Sort of...:

Ashley Kelly, Child Genius, at the age of 8 She graduated from a university not of this world. :For Ninja's ,Naruto: After She graduated, she joined business, and she became a CEO of a large company in Kilkenny at 10. Upon turning 11 she received an invitation, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she suspected that this was a mean prank played upon her, but Hogwarts persisted upon having her as a student. Even though she mutilated over half the letters received.

Eventually they sent member of staff, Hagrid, to change her mind. Subsequently she changed her perspective on the issue. Finally understanding that this invitation was not a prank. She proceeded to London to collect her school supplies. This is where her story begins. But before we learn of her story, we meet Luna.

(-)-(-)  
Luna is a meticulous little know-it-all. She knows everything about nothing, and is easily distracted by things that are shiny, have sparkles, and are fluffy, anything out of the ordinary. She is one of those people that can easily fade into the crowd, most of the time... Other times she sticks out like a sore pinky. Her constant distraction, by the sunlight hitting windshields while crossing the street, is one of the most dangerous parts of her unique personality.

She received an invitation to Hogwarts, but didn't notice it for three weeks, for she had found shiny's in the road and had brought them home to study. By the time she finally opened the yellowing letter, :For she had set it down upon the spill she had earlier neglected: she had received two others. So she could actually make out what it really said.

Poor Hogwarts. With a Genius and a ditz among the new students; as well as Harry and his newly discovered abilities, this year will definitely be a commotion of the largest kind.

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter OneTwo?

KagomeL- AKA Luna ;) writes these Disclaimers do not blame any other co-writers of this Fan fiction- Love Luna

KagomeL- AKA Luna ;) writes these Disclaimers do not blame any other co-writers of this Fan fiction- Love Luna  
Disclaimer: Once again I Do not own this story. Though I do own A poofy hair-doo and Luna and Ashley and Silvia. 3 3.

Chapter One... Two?

Ashley stood in-line at Gringotts, alone and a little confused, she held a Silver key that had a large number 1 engraved on it. A passing goblin glanced inertly at her key, his attention automatically strayed to the number. His demeanor was instantly disturbed. The small goblin abruptly grabbed her hand and began pulling her promptly away from the long line before her.

Confused and shocked Ashley let herself be led away. They stopped before a large black door. The goblin, who had yet to speak at all, placed Ashley's hand against a red stone in the middle of the door. There were loud crunching sounds within the door its self, the door then slowly opened of its own accord. Mountains of gold, silver, and copper coins greeted her eager stare.

"Miss Kelly, this is all yours, please help yourself. If you have any questions please feel free to ask." the gruff voice of the goblin split the air.

Ashley jumped, "Oh.. Um.. What are they?" she glanced down at the short man "what kind of outlandish currency is this?"

"Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts Miss Kelly ma'am." :Excuse my spelling of them. i couldn't find it.:  
Still not understanding what they exactly were, she filled a bag with the strange money.

Heat beat down upon her as she wandered through the streets of Diagonally. Her list half crumpled in her hand. Ashley wished Hagrid had accompanied her to find her school supplies. She was absolutely lost. She had happened to find her quills by accident. And cauldrons had been right outside of Gringotts for some reason. Ashley glanced down at her list again trying to balance the cauldron, with the quills inside, in the other hand. Her rare spacey moment suddenly caused her to crash into another person, who was also staring at her Supplies list.

Emerald green met earth brown, as the two females stuttered apologetically.  
"Oh my, I didn't mean to..." H  
"I am so utterly sorry, I..." A  
Ashley and Hermione stumbled over each other's words, cut off, then laughed ironically.  
Ashley had dropped her cauldron when they had collided; it now sat in the curve of her foot, slightly risen off the ground. Hermione looked at Ashley in shock. Then shook her head, suspecting magical help.  
"Oh I've read about that spell." H  
"What spell are you speaking of?" A  
"Levitation?" H  
"No, incorrect. Maybe I will show you this one in later times." A  
"Hogwarts?" H  
"Indeed, however did you guess?" A  
"Me too." Hermione answered unintentionally ignoring Ashley's added inquiry. After quick introductions the two decided to help each other find what else they needed from their lists. Time passed quickly and they soon found themselves in front of Olivander's, greatest wands... "We still need wands..." Hermione stated looking down at her paper, her other things sitting beside her on the ground. "And this is the place."

They entered the small cramped shop; Hermione began browsing through displayed wands. Ashley could hear someone in the back of the shop walking among the shelves.

"Greetings! The customers are in the front please." Ashley called toward the shopkeeper. Soon enough a man emerged from the stacks, a thin layer of dust covering the tips of his hair.

"Now, who have we here?" Mr. Olivander asked, startling Hermione out of her trance like state.

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"And I'm Ashley Kelly."

"Kelly?" Mr. Olivander asked, Hermione once again was spaced out looking at wands.

"Yes, and?"

"I knew your parents, spirited couple that they were." He smiled with Nostalgia. "Looking for a wand are we?"

"I am, yes, but I believe you already have one." She retorted smartly. "Many actually."

He laughed, and grabbed a wand box from over the top of his head, already opened. "Try this"

Ashley grabbed the wand, waved it experimentally and suddenly flew into the air. "That's not supposed to happen is it?" she asked dropping the wand and falling to the floor.

"No… That's not quite right". O.

They repeated the process many times, each ending in an explosion of some sorts or something changing into something else, all wild examples of the wrong wand. Finally Mr. Olivander gave up and took her measurements. He disappeared for an entire 10 minutes before he came back to the front of the store holding a tattered old cloth bag. "Try that one… Just to make sure."

Ashley pulled from the bag a wand that glittered, she waved it hesitantly, and suddenly it was as if there were winds in the shop its self.

Mr. Olivander clapped in joy "It worked. And I thought my father was crazy when he made it."

Ashley paid for the fan and left the shop waiting outside for Hermione to get her wand. It took nearly 3 whole minutes. She left the shop in a bouncing mood. She held up her want energetically. "I really like it…" she glanced down at her list one last time "Our final thin is optional, a familiar."

The pet shop smelled like animals of course. Hermione was instantly drawn towards a large Orange cat.

Ashley wandered around the little shop until she found a little baby wolf inside a cage that was defiantly too small for it. She knew that this wolf would be hers.

After paying for her baby wolf she returned to the pub where Hagrid sat drinking ale.

Luna stood in front of her volt at Gringotts, the door opened to a smallish room filled with coins. The only thought she had while in the room was, shiny. What a strange girl. Luna bought her things and ended up in the wand shop, oddly the Ditz had found her way without help at all, though it was now 2 hours after she had started. Mr. Olivander was slumped into a small chair, seemingly exhausted. Luna poked his shoulder.

He looked up "Who are you?"

"Luna, Luna Shane."

"Pick a wand and try it."

Luna grabbed a wand made of red wood, and waved it… Nothing happened. She waved it again and got the same result. "Mr. Wand man" she muttered, "I think it's broken." As she spoke her once strait blond hair curled and darkened to a redder color.

"I think not…" Mr. Olivander grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled lightly. The hair was real not an illusion. "I think you found your wand. Shane, was it?"

"Yes, Luna Shane."… She left with a wand she had got to work first try, and headed to the pet store, in the pet store she ended up with both a small black kitten and a white owl that had purple tipped feathers. Her Caldron full she moved on to find a trunk.

She found the trunks all right, she found one that floated and one that shrunk, and there was also one that would make it easier and lighter to carry. Though none of those where the one she chose, she chose the dark purple one, it was shiny too.

Both girls counted down the days till the train would arrive. On September the 1st they both arrived at the train station early.

Ashley Arrived a whole 45 minutes before the time it was supposed to leave, Hagrid had not shown her the station or told her where to go but she used her mathematical common sense. Platform 9 and ¾ huh? She rushed the mathematical equation through her head then headed towards the wall stationed where the platform would have been. She could sense something there but didn't know what.

She decided that she would check for a secret door; but when she went to knock on the brick wall she fell through all the way. There she stood, on platform 9 & ¾. This was defiantly different.

Once settled on the train she pulled out her books and began studying the text, ready for memorization.

Luna wandered through the station, her mind wandered though her brain, and her attention wandered from shiny train window to shiny train window. This distraction was so great, so that when she accidentally walked though the wall into platform 9 ¾ she got extremely shocked. Where had the shiny windows gone?

Upon realizing that she was where she needed to be in the first place she boarded the train, found an empty car and fell promptly asleep on her seat.

Luna Awoke to voices whispering in the seat across from her. Her eyes fluttered open to see two blobs of red hair arguing at each other.

"She's asleep George!" F

"So wake her up Fred!" G

"But…" F…

"I'm already awake. What do you want?" She sat up staring at what seemed to be clones… No twins.

"Um…" Fred blushed "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Yes we did!" George retorted grinning at his brother.

"I don't care either way." Luna giggled "I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway… but you know, watching shinys makes me a little sleepy..."

"Shinys?" Fred and George Exchanged looks. "Your loony." They directed the insult at Luna.

"No. I'm a ditz and I know it. Also my name is Luna, Luna Shane. Not you, her, Loony, or anything else. Thank you." She turned to stair out the window watching the world flash by. Unknown by any of them there was a small toad named Trevor that slept beneath their seats.

Ashley sat in a car with Hermione and a boy named Neville Longbottom. The boy had lost his toad, he and Hermione had just returned, the poor boy looked absolutely sullen.

"Don't worry Neville," Hermione soothed "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, pets are never gone for long." She was a little too happy for her own good. Ashley felt a little annoyed.

A few minutes later the train began to slow and prefects told first years to get ready to get off the train.

Luna accidentally tripped onto a group of people exiting the train cars. She had stepped on her loose shoelace. Fred had been right about needing to tie it before she tried to leave. She'd have to apologies later for telling him he was wrong. She suspected he was probably just trying to be kind by warning her.

They lined up outside before a large man named Hagrid. Fred & George had left to go a different way; where as, the first years had to take boats. The boats were waiting for them just a few feet away.

Ashley road in a boat with Hermione, Neville, and two other boys whose names were Harry and Ron; as well as, the game Keeper Hagrid.

Luna road in a boat with twin Girls named Parvati and Padma Patil. They had dark hair and dark eyes and spoke fondly of their home…

The castle loomed before them, and everything about it was big. The windows, doors, the walls themselves… All the first years felt small standing beneath its nightly shadow. They entered the castle through a large main door, and were told to wait. A toad detached its self from the back of Luna's shoe and went hopping up the stairs just as Professor McGonagall walked out to fetch them.

After Neville made a fool of himself, by scooping up his toad, they were lead to the great hall. The room was large and the ceiling seemed to be the sky it's self. Upon a stool a pointed hat sat motionless, then began to sing some stupid song about the houses and introducing its self as the sorting hat.

Name after name was called up to be sorted, and one by one the crowd of students standing shrunk and it became more nerve wracking to be standing there with all the houses at their table watching. One boy Draco Malfoy was an instant Slitheren pick.

The hat suddenly called the name "Ashley Kelly" and the room grew quiet.

End chapter One…Two?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter One…Two. I did say that right btw. I'm just crazy and decided I wanted to skip chapter 2 so… that's what I am doing the next chapter will be chapter 3 .. look for it ;)


End file.
